Survive Without Fear
by Magenta-Skye
Summary: AU story based on 'The Hunter' episode. Who will be Kincaid's quarry? How will they survive those 24 hours? If they survive what will life be like in the aftermath of being hunted? Continue on inside to find out and enjoy! R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Here is the other half of my original fic from 2000 based on 'The Hunter' episode. It's definitely an AU of it. I have decided to give you a morsel since I haven't quite finished writing it. Enjoy! R&R! ***Notice I revised this chapter, please re-read, thank you.***

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

**Survive Without Fear**

The sun was shining, reflecting off the crystal water of the lagoon where Gilligan was fishing, but striking out when Mary Ann approached.

"No luck, huh?"

"I think they went on vacation, I've been fishing all morning."

"Why don't you take a break."

"I can't, Mary Ann."

"Not even for a coconut cream pie?"

He dropped his pole in the sand and turned to her. She produced a coconut cream pie from behind her back and he licked his lips.

"You sure know how to cheer a guy up."

"I figured you'd be hungry."

She smiled up at him as he took the pie and dove right in. She giggled at how he was getting pie all over his face and hands.

"My goodness, Gilligan, you act is if you hadn't eaten breakfast."

He stopped to take a breath.

"I could've had more, but you guys have to eat, too."

She chuckled as he inhaled the pie and began licking the plate when they heard an unfamiliar noise. They listened closely, but saw no sign of what was making the sound when they looked up to see a helicopter. The two began waving and jumping for joy as the helicopter started to descend.

"We're saved! We're saved!" shouted Gilligan.

Mary Ann was overcome with emotion that she kissed Gilligan on the cheek getting some pie on her face. She licked her lips as Gilligan turned, laughing that she had pie on her nose and chin. He pulled out his handkerchief and gently wiped her face clean before he wiped his. The helicopter landed at the edge of the shore of the lagoon and they watched a man get out and secure the helicopter so it wouldn't drift. Another man emerged and advanced towards the two Castaways.

"Boy are we glad to see you."

The man gave Gilligan a strange look as his friend had joined them.

"Ramoo, I thought you said this island was uninhabited?"

"It was."

The man sighed in frustration shaking his head and running his hand over his face. Couldn't his companion do anything right?

"May I ask who you are and what you're doing here?"

"My name is Gilligan and this is Mary Ann. We were shipwrecked on this island a few years back."

"Just the two of you?"

"No, there's five more back at camp, Mr..." Mary Ann answered.

"Mr. Kincaid, my dear, Jonathan Kincaid."

He took her hand and tenderly kissed it earning a momentary jealous glare from the young sailor.

"We'd better go back and tell the others," Gilligan said.

"Imagine being rescued after all these years!"

"Wait!"

The two had been halfway to the jungle when they stopped and glanced back at Kincaid. Gilligan approached to see what the man wanted.

"Do you have any game on this island?"

"Oh yeah, we have cards, checkers, chess..."

"I mean wild game like a boar."

"Yeah, we have boars, apes, birds, frogs, lizards, bats, and rodents."

Gilligan turned around and followed Mary Ann back to camp. Kincaid glanced at Ramoo, frowning.

"Hmm...not much of a challenge."

"Boars and apes are challenge."

"Not this time, Ramoo. What would you say if we hunted the most challenging prey?"

"Who that?"

"Man, Ramoo, and there are seven to choose from."

"Hunt all of them?"  
"Maybe, but disable the radio, I don't want them alerting the authorities once they find out the news."

Ramoo did as he was ordered while Kincaid took in the scenery and grinned. This was certainly a perfect place to hunt without the distraction of other hunters trying to bag the same game within a certain time limit. He was the champion of hunters, but there were times he had almost been bested, not by his prey, but other hunters who got in the way. Those who incurred his wrath were dealt with, physically or financially, making others regard him in such a way that some wouldn't enter tournaments if he was entering. He had just entered into one of the most prestige tournaments in the sporting world and needed some practice. His companion, Ramoo, suggested a deserted isle that would challenge him and in a way he had been right.

* * *

When they arrived at the camp the Castaways showered Kincaid and his companion with gratefulness. There were shaking of hands, pats on the backs, and cheek kissing from the ladies. They were excited and he couldn't blame them, but he decided to let them enjoy their moment before shattering it. He glanced at Ramoo who was trying not to smile from getting his cheeks kissed by the ladies and Kincaid broke out with a chuckle before addressing the group.

"No thanks are necessary, folks."

"Kincaid, what brought you here?" the Professor wondered.

"Hunting, my good man."

"Well, there is certainly plenty of game on our island," Skipper stated.

"That's what Ramoo told me, but we weren't expecting people."

"Mr. Kincaid, when do we leave? I want to get back to Hollywood and turn my little adventure into a movie."

"In due time, my dear."

Conversations broke out among them and soon they left their heroes at the communal table while they packed for their impending rescue.

"Who do you think would make for a challenging prey, Ramoo?"

"All are good."

"Where's your sense of the hunt?"

He shrugged his shoulders not knowing how to answer, they all seemed to be challenging in their own way, but knowing his friend he wanted one that would put up a fight to the end.

"They need to be agile."

"And nimble," added Ramoo.

* * *

In the Howells hut they were packing their trunks and suitcases. Mrs. Howell was folding her furs when she had a dreadful thought.

"Thurston, I do hope they haven't crossed us off the social register."

"They wouldn't dare!"

"Well, darling, we haven't paid our dues in years."

"Yes, we have."

She stopped packing and turned to her husband in confusion.

"How?"

"I've been sending money in a bottle once a year."

"Oh, darling, you think of everything!"

She pinched his cheek when Kincaid knocked.

"Come in," Mrs. Howell said.

"Mr. Kincaid, the man of the hour, what can I do for you?"

Mr. Howell led Kincaid in and motioned for him to sit while he went back to counting the money he was packing.

"Just a little information about your stay on the island."

"To say the least it was a long holiday," Mrs. Howell commented.

"Really? How did you manage?"

The socialite placed her suitcase on the ground and turned to the hunter with a grim expression remembering the early days on the island.

"It was quite dreadful in the beginning, but with a little hard work we've come to think of this place as a home away from home away from home."

"And Lovey means little work. No Howell does manual labor!"

"Only in emergencies, darling."

Kincaid knew people like them; lazy, fat tycoons and their well-fed wives who gossiped about other rich women's husbands that were having affairs, but he was baffled by these two because they seemed fit for their age and station.

"Well, how do you two stay fit?"

"Thurston and I stroll the island once a day."

"Yes, it's quite refreshing especially when we get lost."

She chuckled at her husband's retort as he admired Kincaid's gun. He muttered his appreciation and Kincaid let him handle it. He pointed it and startled his wife as she threw her arms up in surrender.

"Almost caught her on the rise."

They chuckled and she mouthed 'Oh Poo' lovingly as Kincaid left their hut making notes. He visited the Professor next who was reading one of his books. Like the Howells he expressed his gratitude and Kincaid questioned how he managed to stay fit.

"Physical labor and exploring the island for solutions to any problem that happened to arise."

"Interesting for a man of science."

"Work has to be done and we all have to pitch in."

"So it seems."

He left the Professor's hut and continued questioning the others.

* * *

Kincaid strolled through the jungle contemplating his decision after speaking with all the Castaways. They would all make his hunt fun, but there were at least four of them that would make for a challenge and he couldn't decide, so he hatched a scheme to make his quarry present itself to him and had sent his companion scouting. He finally met up with Ramoo by a cave with a totem pole next to it.

"What you find out?"

"Plenty, my friend."

"Good, Ramoo ready."

"This is the most central cave on the island?"

Ramoo nodded.

"Good, we'll share the news with them after dinner."

He patted the man on his shoulder and laughed.

* * *

Cheering, singing, and overall happiness echoed around the table during dinner as Kincaid observed them. He cleared his throat when they had finished and they all smiled at him.

"I have important news."

They turned to him giving their full attention.

"I am taking one of you with me on a hunting trip."

They all cheered and clapped in excitement.

"You don't understand, one of you will be my quarry."

Their smiles wiped from their faces except Gilligan's who kept clapping until the Skipper forced him to stop.

"Skipper, what's a quarry?"

"It means he's going to hunt one of us."

Gilligan's face fell and became scared as he tried to hide behind his big buddy. He gazed around at everyone noticing the terror in their eyes and he gulped, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Yes, but I haven't decided. To make it a fair fight there will be a race tomorrow to make my decision easier."

"But you can't hunt us!" the Skipper exclaimed.

"Yes, there is plenty of game on the island."

"Indeed there is, Professor, and I've hunted them before. I've always wondered what it would be like to hunt the most elusive prey, a human."

Mr. Howell hugged his wife close to him seeing signs she might faint and scowled at the hunter.

"That's murder!" Mr. Howell shouted.

"Not necessarily, if I don't kill my quarry. Listen, if you participate then I will make sure you're rescued."

"And if we refuse?" Skipper asked.

Kincaid grinned.

"I suggest you get some rest."

He walked away as the Castaways gazed horrified at each other.

"He wouldn't dare kill a Howell, would he?"

"I'm afraid he would, Mr. Howell," the Professor stated.

"What about us women?" Ginger asked.

"And children?" Gilligan piped up.

"All of us are in danger," the Professor announced.

"Some rescue he turned out to be," Skipper remarked.

"At any rate we should try to rest up for tomorrow, we are at his mercy and if we don't go along with his demented plan it could mean all of our deaths."

They all swallowed at the Professor's words. Did they really have to listen to this madman? Couldn't they overpower him somehow? Then again this man was a renowned hunter who never missed, but still, couldn't they risk it? Those were the questions they silently thought of as they tried to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you for all the lovely comments so far! I will try to give you a chapter a day, but I cannot guarantee a chapter tomorrow because Sunday night is my day off to bask in the glory of my favorite show, The Walking Dead. :) Anyways, enjoy this chapter and prepare for a bumpy ride. :) ***Notice this is a revised chapter, please re-read, thank you.***

* * *

"Good morning, folks, great day, isn't it?"

No one replied to him as they pushed their breakfast around their plates. None had slept that well and they had lost their appetites knowing one of them was going to be hunted down in cold blood. This could be the last time they would be a family of seven.

"Now don't be so glum, if my quarry eludes me for twenty-four hours you'll be saved."

"And if not?" the Skipper asked.

He only grinned.

"How about we get started? I will give you an hour to get to your spot on the island before I send up a flare to indicate the race has begun and your ending target is the cave on the center of the island with a native totem pole next to it. Ramoo and I will wait in front of it with provisions."

"How will we know who wins or in this case loses?" Gilligan wondered.

"You'll know."

He wouldn't elaborate because he wanted a challenge and didn't want the others to cheat to protect the women.

"Now I want the Professor at the west end of the island, Skipper at the south end, Mary Ann at the east end, the Howells at the north end, Ginger at the west end by the cliff, and Gilligan at the north end at the base of the volcano."

They reluctantly stood and eyed each other sorrowfully before embracing each other in hugs. The women were getting emotional and the men tried to reassure, but words failed them as Kincaid cleared his throat. They stared at each other one more time before heading to their designated positions on the island and Kincaid grinned widely, anticipating the hunt.

* * *

An hour later outside the cave Kincaid signaled for the Castaways to begin their trek.

"What if you not kill prey in a day?"

"Ramoo, have I ever missed?"

"No, but..."

"Don't worry about it."

"Are we still rescuing them?"

"No."

"What plan to do?"

"No one knows they're here."

"And?"

"I may hunt them all down, but I haven't decided yet."

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Skipper arrived at the cave first and Ramoo led him in. He handed him a cup of water and went out to wait for the others as Kincaid entered.

"Does this mean I'm the prey?"

Kincaid let out a hearty laugh.

"No, Skipper, you're too big a target."

"Thanks a lot. Then who will it be?"

"The last one to the cave."

"Wouldn't that mean the slowest person?"

"Actually, no, because I placed you and the Howells a little closer to the cave knowing you three weren't the fastest."

They heard voices coming from outside making Kincaid smile as he heard the socialite comment on Ramoo's attire.

"Speak of the blue bloods themselves."

He moved to exit.

"Wait, Kincaid, I don't understand."

The man sighed with resignation, any eight year old would understand his plan as he turned back to the captain.

"The last four are fast, but there are two among them who are the fastest and I placed them farther from the cave. If my calculations are correct they'll arrive in about ten minutes."

He left just as the Howells entered and noticed the Skipper.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yes, and I guess congratulations are in order or is it regrets?"

"Maybe congratulations, Mrs. Howell, because Kincaid is waiting for the last person to arrive at the cave."

They sat down as the Skipper offered them water, but they turned it away and he offered them fruit instead. They each took a banana, peeling it before taking a bite.

"Oh, Thurston, I'm glad we made it. I wouldn't know what to wear for a hunt."

"You're so right, Lovey, and besides people hunting isn't even in season."

"How can you two think about clothes at a time like this?"

Mr. Howell was about to respond when they heard coughing and watched as the Professor stumbled in. The Skipper handed him a cup of water and he greedily drank it while he explained the situation to the intellect.

"My poor little buddy is out there."

"And the girls, why they may not stand a chance against Kincaid."

The millionaire's wife chuckled at his comment and primped her hair from underneath her hat.

"Professor, never underestimate a woman because we can be just as cunning and devious as you men."

"Yes, but, Lovey, how will that help them if they're being chased?"

"Thurston, darling, I had men chase me all the time when I was younger."

"With a gun?"

"You used a horse didn't you?"

"That was different, Lovey."

They heard voices and one was female. They all smiled when Ginger entered and she sat down next to the Professor out of breath. He handed her some water and she drank it like it was going out of style.

"When I get back to Hollywood I'm going to tell my agent not to cast me in any movies that require running. My poor feet are killing me."

"Well, in those heels, my dear, it's a wonder you didn't sprain your ankle."

"I'm used to running in heels, Mrs. Howell, but not this much."

She took her shoes off and rubbed her feet as the Professor explained Kincaid's plan.

"Gee, Professor, that's going to be tough, they're both pretty fast."

"Yes, but who do you think would have a better chance?"

"That's easy, Professor, my little buddy knows this entire island like he was born here."

"That's true, Captain, but my bet is on Mary Ann."

The Skipper glanced at the millionaire surprised by this admission and didn't realize he thought so highly of the brunette.

"How so, Mr. Howell?"

"She knows how to cook and knows all the food on this island."

"Thurston, how can you think of food at a time like this?"

"Easy, my stomach just growled."

They chuckled and Mrs. Howell gave him a mango to quell his hunger.

"Mr. Howell has a point and Mary Ann knows most of the island, not as much as Gilligan, but well enough to stay hidden," Ginger commented.

The Skipper was about to speak up when they heard voices and commotion. The Castaways ran to the entrance of the cave only to find it barred and guarded by Ramoo.

"What's going on?"

Kincaid heard the old sea dog's voice and he turned, smiling wickedly.

"Change of plans, Skipper."

They glanced at a frightened Gilligan and Mary Ann.

"They arrived at the exact same time, so I have decided to hunt them both and if one or both should survive I will rescue you. Time limit is still twenty-four hours, but I'm betting I'll have you both within half that time. I'll give you an hour to rest, eat, drink, and say your goodbyes."

"Kincaid, just hunt me, I got here a minute before Mary Ann."

The hunter turned to the young sailor who was standing protectively in front of the brunette.

"That's noble of you, Gilligan, but Ramoo witnessed both of you arriving at the exact same time."

"I'll take her place."

He turned back to the imprisoned Castaways and shook his head.

"Sorry, Professor, you'd be too easy because by the time you'd make a move I'd have you in my bag."

"Isn't there some way we can change your mind?"

"Sorry, Skipper, it's both or no deal."

The group was silent as they gazed sorrowfully at the youngest Castaways noticing Mary Ann clutching Gilligan's arm and trying to hide behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you to everyone for the reviews! I really do appreciate them. :) Now, here is chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** As usual I do not own the characters.

* * *

An hour later, Kincaid made sure Ramoo guarded the others and if either of his prey decided to be a fool to rAescue their friends he ordered Ramoo to kill them on the spot. He led his quarry to the communal table and he sat atop it watching them as they fidgeted in fear.

"I'm setting my alarm to go off at this time tomorrow."

He set his watch and glanced at them expectantly.

"I suggest you get going, I'm giving you a fifteen minute head start."

They gazed at each other as he raised his gun and pointed at them.

"GO!"

Gilligan jumped out of his shoes and took off like a rocket. Mary Ann picked up his shoes, glancing back briefly, and chased after him while Kincaid laughed menacingly. This was perfect, he had secretly wanted to hunt the two of them, separately of course, but something told him it was better he hunt them at the same time. He saw evidence of a budding romance between them and if he killed one the other would likely surrender, making it easier to shoot, it would be a mercy killing.

* * *

Mary Ann had caught up to Gilligan and he hurriedly put his shoes back on. She caught her breath and leaned against a tree. He looked at his watch and groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's only been five minutes."

"What'll we do?"

"You're going to hide and I'm going to lead him around in circles."

"We should stay together."

"Mary Ann, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't as long as I'm with you."

"I can't guarantee protection."

"And you can't guarantee Kincaid won't find me in one of your hiding places."

She was right and he grabbed her hand as they ran through the jungle. He led her to one of the caves, it was the one where he got bit by a supposed vampire bat, and inspected the outside of it. She observed his behavior as he then went inside only to come out a few moments later and wondered what he was up to. He broke a palm frond off a branch and swept his footprints away. What on earth was he doing? He saw her confusion and whispered in her ear, enlightening her of an idea that he had hatched. She grinned as she helped with his scheme and soon they were lying in wait for their quarry to take the bait.

* * *

An hour and a half into this wicked game, Kincaid had found no trace of them and he was relishing that they were going to make this difficult. He came upon footprints in the sand, small ones, and grinned to where they led. So, he was hiding her after all? He didn't do a very good job of protecting her whereabouts. He carefully approached the entrance of the cave and quietly entered, but didn't find the farm girl. He turned to leave and noticed someone was trying to push a boulder to block his way out. He fired a shot and it stopped as he ran out of the cave watching two red blurs head off towards the east end of the island. He aimed, but they were too fast and he charged after them with vigor.

* * *

It had been a good plan, but they just weren't strong enough to push the boulder to keep their tormentor in there before he noticed. He had barely missed Mary Ann's shoulder and she immediately took off with Gilligan in hot pursuit with Kincaid not far behind. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away when Gilligan grabbed her from behind and she yelped in fear. He didn't have time to shush her, but grabbed her hand and led the way to a place that no one would find them. He had to lose Kincaid first and he took a sharp turn to the left, dragging Mary Ann, and hid themselves in a group of banyan trees. He put his finger to his lips and she understood as she hid behind her own tree watching him. They heard footsteps approach and they held their breath. Gilligan slowly peeked around the tree to see where Kincaid was located and Mary Ann watched in fear, but it seemed the hunter had vanished and he glanced at her shrugging his shoulders. He heard rustling to the side of Mary Ann as he hid back behind his tree and she was about to make a break for it, but he shook his head for her to stay put. He bent down picking up a rock and threw it in the direction furthest from where they were going. He observed Kincaid step out of his hiding place and went chasing after the noise. When Gilligan felt it was safe to move he took Mary Ann's hand and ran, hoping Kincaid hadn't seen them.

* * *

Gilligan had led Mary Ann to a small cave behind a waterfall, not the same one where most of them bathed in, and he reassured her they were safe. He was about to leave and she grabbed the back of his shirt tightly.

"Don't go, please."

"I won't be long."

"Let me go with you."

"You're tired."

"Please, Gilligan."

"No."

He was firm and she reluctantly released him. He glanced back and enveloped her in a hug. He felt her arms tighten around his torso and heard her whimpers. He rubbed her back and placed a kiss on top of her head to ease her fears before he left her in the cave. He was running up the path towards the opening where the sparkling liquid rushed down and gazed about to make sure he wasn't seen. When all was clear he dashed away to find some fruit and hoped she'd be safe.

* * *

Kincaid was sitting on a rock taking a break, sipping his water from his canteen, and of course grinning at how he had been tricked. They were clever, he had been chasing a rock and when he realized from what direction it had been thrown he began backtracking. He knew that they were resting at this point, well, most likely the pretty farm girl was resting because she wasn't used to this, but Gilligan was probably going to hide her while he ran around to probably distract Kincaid from her location. If he found Gilligan he was undecided on whether he should kill him or follow him to her location. If he shot him it would only be a matter of time before finding her and he did want a challenge, but it might be more fun to follow, then shoot one of them in front of the other and then perform a mercy kill. He took another swig of water and feeling refreshed stood to continue his hunt for the two Castaways.

* * *

She was pacing, wearing a path in the sand, and was deciding if she should look for him. She should stay put, but what if he was hurt or worse? She knew he was fast and could be stealthy when he needed to be, but if he wasn't back in a few minutes she was risking it to find him. She wished they still had ammunition for the pistol they had besides the blanks Ginger had for her gun. Maybe they could make a break for camp and grab both guns. They could fool Ramoo, rescue their friends, and radio for help. She shook her head, stupid idea, he probably disabled the radio and it could also spell danger for the rest of her friends if Kincaid noticed they escaped. He could start shooting them and then hunt them all down. She sighed in frustration, what were they going to do? How were they going to elude Kincaid for twenty-four hours? Eventually, they'd have to sleep and she didn't think Kincaid would sleep until after his hunt. She heard footsteps racing towards her and she stopped pacing. They had slowed down and she held her breath, wondering if Kincaid had found her. She noticed a flash of red and threw her arms around his neck making him almost drop the food he gathered. He handed her some bananas, a coconut, and a couple of mangoes. He was balancing some berries in an empty coconut shell and she let him sit before taking the rest of the fruit from him. He was out of breath and from behind his back he produced a canteen that had been draped over his shoulder. She had missed that detail because she had been so happy to see him.

"Is that Kincaid's?"

He nodded.

"Did he see you?"

"Yeah, but I lost him."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded again and he motioned for her to eat as he took a swig of water then handed it to her. She took a swig and then hungrily ate a banana. He laughed as she ate two more without taking a breath.

"Now, who's the piggy?"

She feigned a glare, but smiled as she watched him devour a mango.

"Just for that remark no coconut cream pies for a week."

"Aww...C'mon, Mary Ann, I was kidding."

She turned her back on him pretending to be upset and he stood up. He saw her smiling and he tickled her sides making her giggle. He then tickled her stomach as she squealed in laughter and when he let her breathe she tickled him back. When they were out of breath from laughter they sat down and finished off the food he brought.

"Do you feel rested?"

"Yes, but maybe you should relax a little more."

"We can't, Mary Ann, we have to move."

"Why?"

"He'll find us here and if we keep moving we'll be harder to track."

"Okay, Gilligan, I'm ready."

She stood and they crept up the path. He motioned for her to stop as he approached the small pool of water and dipped the canteen in to fill it. This was one of the few waterfalls that wasn't full of salt water and he screwed the cap on. He quietly mouthed back to her to follow him and without hesitation she followed close behind.

* * *

Kincaid had arrived at the helicopter to grab his extra canteen and laughed at the young sailor's cunning. He had been resting by a stream trying to figure out his next move after he had backtracked and lost their trail at the banyan trees. He had placed his canteen down to refill it, but wanted to eat something first and when he finished his banana he grabbed his canteen. He realized when he grabbed it there was a hand attached to it and shot up reaching for his gun.

"Gilligan!"

He fiddled with his gun and by the time he aimed it at the young sailor, he was out of sight with his canteen. He chased after him, but after about ten minutes he lost his trail and decided to go back to his helicopter. He hoped his quarry was refreshed and would now come out of hiding.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Thank you so much for all the reviews, they are really appreciated. Now, onto chapter 4, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except for ones that I made up, you'll know which ones.

* * *

Six hours down as they were resting on a rock in the jungle close to camp. Gilligan liked Mary Ann's idea to at least go back to camp and get a few supplies especially when he knew there an uneaten coconut cream pie in the supply hut. They were passing the canteen between the other taking small swigs as they ate some fruit.

"How much longer do we have, Gilligan?"

He glanced at his watch.

"Eighteen hours."

She groaned and then started to cry. He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to comfort her.

"It'll be okay, we can do this."

"I'm scared."

"He'll never catch us as long as we keep moving."

"I know, but I worry he won't keep his word."

"He'll keep it."

"You don't know that. What if he kills us anyways? No one knows we're here and we really don't have any weapons to counteract a gun."

He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. How did he know if Kincaid would truly keep his word? There was something off about the guy especially if he was hunting them, but he didn't want to alarm her, so he decided to believe there was some good in Kincaid.

"He'll keep his word."

Another firm statement as he hugged her trying to assuage her fears and accidentally knocked over the canteen which thankfully had the cap on. They both bent down to retrieve it when there was a shot and they glanced at each other before sitting up. They glimpsed at the hole in the rock behind them and Kincaid stood up, aiming. They shot to their feet as Gilligan threw the canteen at Mary Ann and they took off in two different directions as Kincaid shot at the young sailor. He had missed, almost nicking him in the ear, and after that shot the young man had vanished in a red blur, almost like The Flash of the comic books. He decided to turn his attentions to tracking the petite brunette who might be easier to find.

* * *

In the cave the others cringed hearing two gunshots and Ginger along with Mrs. Howell began crying. Mr. Howell embraced his wife tightly and Ginger placed her head on the Professor's shoulder. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist glancing at the Skipper who was trying to hold back his tears and removed his hat, wringing it in his hands.

"There may be hope."

"Always the optimistic, Professor, but we all heard the gunshots," Ginger remarked.

"He could've missed."

"Well, from what I heard he never misses," Skipper stated.

"There's a first for everything and besides he's dealing with Gilligan."

They thought about it for a moment and agreed that Kincaid would be dealing with the uniqueness of their beloved friend.

"Yes, Professor, which makes him a difficult target, but what of Mary Ann?"

"She'll be fine, Skipper, she's with him. He won't let anything happen to her."

He stared at the movie star and saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"Ginger's right, he's probably stashed her where Kincaid will never find her."

"That may be true, Thurston, dear, but she'd never allow him to leave her alone, she'd never forgive herself."

They had seen signs of their deep affection for the other and all silently affirmed with Mrs. Howell's statement. After a few moments of thoughtful silence the Professor spoke up.

"In any case they could still be alive as long as Ramoo continues to guard us."

They agreed and were satisfied when Kincaid didn't show up to release them, meaning their cherished friends were still alive and hopefully safe for the moment.

* * *

Mary Ann had lost sight of Gilligan when she heard the shot and prayed Kincaid missed. She continued to hear distant footsteps following her as she tried to run faster and imagined an angry bull was chasing her to quicken her pace. She had ended up at camp and as much as she wanted to grab a few things, she knew if she stopped it would be a death sentence. She took a sharp right knowing a place where she could hide for a few moments and lose Kincaid. She heard menacing laughter in the distance as the jungle foliage attacked her limbs trying to either stop her or conceal her. She wanted to cry, but he'd hear her and it was a waste of energy. She needed every ounce since every muscle in her body was screaming out in pain.

* * *

Gilligan was backtracking because he noticed Kincaid going after her. He was proud he had enough sense to throw the canteen at Mary Ann because she didn't know all the spots for fresh water like he did. He hadn't meant for them to split up, but it was bound to happen and now he was concerned. Kincaid had barely missed him, he had felt and heard the bullet whizz past his left ear. He had booked it and then felt guilty for leaving her behind, but knew that Kincaid's wasted shot on him had given her a head start. He hoped she had found a safe place to hide and would stay put as he searched for her. He couldn't bear it if anything happened to her.

* * *

Kincaid had lost her at the camp, too many footprints leading in all directions, but to be certain he had checked every hut to make sure she wasn't hiding. He wiped his brow with his handkerchief and waited a few moments to see if maybe Gilligan might track her here. He heard racing footsteps coming towards him, but they immediately halted and he frowned. He waited patiently for a few moments, listening, and the footsteps raced off. He jumped up and chased after the footsteps, grinning wickedly, hoping to see a flash of red through the green. Little did Kincaid know it was one of Gilligan's ape friends. The animals of the jungle had caught on to what was happening and didn't approve especially when one of them was their best friend. He loved them and they grew accustomed to him as well as his friends.

* * *

Out of breath, she wearily entered Gilligan's cave where he wanted to be a lone wolf and sat down against the wall of the cave as she removed the canteen from around her shoulder. She unscrewed the cap and drank half of what was left in the container. She replaced the cap and blew out her breath in nervousness. She was exhausted, hungry, and alone with a madman loose on their island paradise. She pulled her knees to her chest as she laid her head on them and at that moment was grateful she had worn her red canvas shoes instead of a shoe with a heel. She chuckled at such a trivial thing wondering how Ginger did it without spraining her ankle or better yet breaking a leg. She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep out of pure exhaustion. Her last thought was hoping Gilligan was unharmed because she couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

* * *

Gilligan was beginning the task of checking all the secret places he had shown her and was vigilant that Kincaid didn't spot him. He decided to briefly climb a tree to see if he could find Mary Ann or Kincaid and observed Beatrice, the orangutan who had long ago kidnapped Tongo and later hid in his hammock. She had been seeking a mate at the time and eventually found one that he named Arthur. They even had little babies, twins, Lucy and Larry. He continued to spy on the ape who was beating on her chest and more apes came out of the jungle. He saw Gladys who was his Miss Castaway pick, Charlie who was the chimp who had stolen his clothes, Maggie who had tried to warn them about the exploding plastics, Eliza who was the one that had all the grenades, Billy who was the one who stole Mrs. Howell's brooch and who was Gladys's mate, and lastly Joey who was the one who followed his commands when he tried to be the Skipper. They looked like they were having a meeting and he dropped down from the tree. They noticed him and in their own way greeted him.

"Hey guys, can you help me?"

They nodded.

"Can you help me find Mary Ann? I'm worried about her because this guy, Kincaid, is hunting us and I don't want him to hurt her or the others."

They beat their chests in understanding.

"If one of you find her give one of your high pitched shrieks and if I find her first I'll try to do the same."

Gladys stepped forward and shook her head pointing to her mouth.

"But how will you know to stop looking?"

The ape pointed to her eyes, ears, and nose trying to communicate to him that they'd sense it.

"Okay, let's go."

They split up and began the search for Mary Ann.

* * *

She opened her eyes lazily and wondered if it had all been a nightmare, but as everything came into focus she realized it was real. How long had she been napping? Long enough for her neck to hurt and she rubbed it as she sat up. She grabbed the canteen, draping it over her shoulder and stood up, stretching her limbs. She heard a noise and stood still. She saw a shadow at the entrance of the cave and she moved into a corner in the darkest side of the cave as the shadow drew nearer. The figure popped their head in and her heart sank. She stopped breathing and she thought her heart had even halted beating as Kincaid crawled into the cave. He had his back to her as he looked upon Gilligan's knickknacks from previous times he had stayed here. If she was quiet and crept slowly she could escape as long as he was preoccupied with Gilligan's stuff. She moved ever so slightly and edged her way to the entrance of the cave. She was hugging the wall of the cave wondering how she was going to sneak out without being seen. She just had to chance it and she quickly dropped to her knees. He noticed a flash of movement from his peripheral vision and saw the brunette trying to crawl her way out. He fell to his knees and nabbed her by the ankle as he heard her scream. He began pulling her back in as he unsheathed his hunting knife.

"GILLIGAN!"

She had caught the glint of the blade and clawed at the jungle terrain, but to no avail as he began dragging her back into the cave. He had a firm grasp on her left ankle, but with all the strength she could muster she kicked him in the face with her right foot and he released his grip on her. She scrambled out and tore through the jungle screaming Gilligan's name.

* * *

They could hear Mary Ann screaming in terror for Gilligan, but there hadn't been a gunshot. Maybe he was injured somehow and the Skipper went to the entrance noticing Ramoo's reaction. He was standing, glancing about because her voice seemed to come from every direction and poised to strike with his spear if she should come near. Skipper went back to the others who all wore grim expressions, something must've happened to his little buddy because Mary Ann's voice was pained and he sat down not knowing what more to do. He felt helpless and her screaming for him went on for a few more minutes before it was abruptly halted mid-cry. They still feared the worst, but as long as Ramoo guarded and Kincaid didn't come back then that meant the pair was alive.

* * *

He had been searching for her by the waterfall where they all bathed at when he heard her scream his name. He sprang into action and ran towards her voice, but was getting turned around because her voice echoed throughout the jungle making it emanate from every direction. He glanced around him and realized he wasn't far from his lone wolf cave. He headed in that direction hoping to intercept her before Kincaid. Her screams were urgent, terrified, and pained. He thought he had gotten closer when her screams stopped mid-cry and now he was really concerned. He hoped Kincaid hadn't found her as he pushed away the foliage and noticed her on the ground crawling.

"Mary Ann, are you okay?"

"Gilligan!"

She sat up and winced.

"What happened?"

"I tripped over that log. I think I hurt my ankle."

He reached out for her and helped her stand. She instead threw her arms around him and planted kisses all over his face while tears streamed down her cheeks. He squeezed her tightly, relieved to know she was alive. She pulled away and tried to walk, but yelped in pain.

"You have to stay off it."

"How can I do that when we have to keep moving?"

He thought for a minute and crouched down in front of her. She hopped on his back wrapping her limbs around him and he began piggy-backing her through the jungle when he noticed Eliza waving at them. He followed her and knew his animal friends would help keep them safe.

* * *

Damn! He almost had her! He was only checking the cave for a good place to take a brief nap not realizing that's what she had been doing. If only he had investigated that side first he would've had her, but she was a feisty one. She wasn't going to give up so easily making this hunt fun and difficult. She had been lucky though because right as she kicked him and almost broke his nose, making him bleed for a good fifteen minutes, he was about to stab her in the spine to paralyze her. Very lucky indeed, but her luck would run out and she as well as the young sailor would be dead in a matter of hours. He crawled out of the cave, stretched, and pressed on.

* * *

** AN2:** I am taking a little liberty with the apes choosing which ones are a certain gender. I know on the show they refer to most of the apes as him except for Gladys, the orangutan (I'm sorry that ape looked like an orangutan not a gorilla) that kidnapped Tongo, and of course the ape that we do know is a male is the one who stole the brooch from Mrs. Howell, at the end of that episode you can see him with Gladys. :) All others I made names up and decided a gender for them. I hope I was able to have all the apes that have ever appeared on the show in here. The only ape that will not show up is Dr. Boris's ape, Igor, because he left with the good doctor. Sorry about that. :) Hope you enjoyed. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Finally, chapter 5, I know. :) Sorry, that it's a bit shorter, but it is a good one. I hope you're enjoying and thank you to everyone for the reviews they are loved and appreciated, you guys are the best. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

Night had fallen and the twelfth hour was upon them as Gilligan returned to the cave where Eliza had hidden the grenades. Gladys was standing watch at one end of the cave while Joey was guarding the other end and saw that Mary Ann was shaking. He placed the fruit and canteen next to her, but she didn't move to take any of it. He sat down next to her, but instinctively pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She laid her head against his chest and let her tears flow freely.

"It'll be okay."

He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't cry, Mary Ann, we'll be okay, you'll see."

She believed him, but the incident that had happened earlier frightened her and he felt her shivering again.

"Are you cold?"

She shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"He almost got me, Gilligan."

"Is that why you were calling for me?"

She nodded.

"Where were you hiding?"  
"In your lone wolf cave and I had been taking a nap. I know I shouldn't have, but I was exhausted. I awoke to his footsteps and hid in the darkest part of that cave when he entered. He was preoccupied with your belongings and I risked an escape, but he must've seen me when I was halfway out. He grabbed my ankle, dragging me back in, and he pulled out a knife. I was so scared that I was going to die, but I couldn't give up so I kicked him in the face and escaped."

He wiped her tears away before squeezing her tighter to him grateful that she survived and how close he had come to discovering Kincaid. That was going to be the next place he was going to check and he shook the thoughts that entered his brain if he had stumbled in with Kincaid waiting. How would Mary Ann survive the rest of this horrid game? He knew she'd be fine, but Kincaid was experienced.

"You're okay and I'm here, let's eat something to get back some of our strength."

"I'm not really hungry, but I am tired."

She yawned and snuggled into him.

"Do you want to lay down?"

"No, just hold me."

He obliged and settled back against the cave wall clutching each other as they fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Four hours later they awoke to a gunshot and a bloodcurdling scream. Gilligan shoved Mary Ann off his lap.

"Go to the other exit!"

"I can't walk!"

"Crawl then, but get out of here!"

"Gilligan, wait!"

She grabbed the canteen and watched him run off towards the noise. She crawled quickly to where Eliza was now guarding and the ape scooped her up, placing her over her shoulder. She could hear apes shrieking, Gilligan's pained shouts, and an evil laugh.

"GLADYS!"

Another gunshot echoed throughout the jungle and another terrible scream.

"GILLIGAN!"

"Eliza, get going!"

He hadn't appeared, but hearing Mary Ann's voice meant the ape hadn't run off yet. With those commanding words Eliza jumped and took off with Mary Ann bouncing on her shoulder. She wanted to scream out for him again, but didn't want Kincaid to locate her.

* * *

The Castaways had been woken from their dreamless slumber when they heard the first gunshot and a scream. It wasn't long before they heard another one and Mary Ann's screaming for Gilligan.

"Not my little buddy."

The Skipper took off his hat as tears threatened to fall while the others hugged each other, the women whimpering softly. They couldn't be sure if he was dead since Mary Ann was still alive and they would only know once Kincaid came back, either when he killed the farm girl or when the twenty-fours expired.

"How many hours does that poor girl have?"

"Eight more hours, Mrs. Howell," Ginger answered sadly.

"I do hope she can hang on."

"She will, Lovey, she's tough."

They all agreed as silent tears ran down their cheeks for Gilligan. They didn't dare go back to sleep now as they willed the brunette to survive that cold blooded man.

* * *

Gilligan was carrying Gladys following Billy while the others tailed him. They had finally lost Kincaid and were rushing to where the ape community lived. When they arrived they were greeted by many apes and Gilligan placed Gladys in the center who was very weak. He looked around for Eliza and found her protecting Mary Ann from the other apes. When they noticed Gilligan help her to stand and hug her they approved of her, any friend of Gilligan's was a friend of theirs. Billy sat holding his mate's hand making sorrowful sounds when three babies approached her and hugged her, crying.

"That's Gertrude, George, and Gillian, they're her children."

"What a beautiful family."

"Yes, they were."

"Were?"

"She's dying, Mary Ann."

"What?! What happened?"

"Kincaid found us and shot at Billy, but he only grazed his arm."

She glimpsed the red seeping from a wound on the male ape's arm and then gazed back at Gilligan expectantly.

"It infuriated him and he was going to attack Kincaid, but Gladys pushed him away when Kincaid fired again. I think he was aiming for me, but instead shot Gladys in the chest. She and Billy saved our lives."

She glanced back at the ape in the center and noticed Gilligan had taken off his hat, tears falling. She knew Gladys was his favorite and smiled at the memory of her being named Miss Castaway, but Gilligan was right, she was a native to this island and the rightful one to win. She nudged him to move to the center where she kneeled next to Billy. She grabbed Gladys's hand and stared into the ape's eyes.

"Thank you for everything, Gladys."

She felt the ape squeeze her hand and saw a smile before she moved to the other side of Billy as Gilligan knelt down and held the ape's hand.

"Gladys, thank you and I'm sorry."

She murmured a response to him.

"This should've never happened, but I promise we'll survive this madman so your death isn't in vain."

She muttered and grunted a response.

"I love you, Gladys."

She smiled and uttered in her tongue the same sentiment, reaching up to playfully ruffle his hair. He hugged her and sobbed into her chest as Billy placed a hand on the young man's back patting it gently. He removed himself as she turned to her children expressing her love for them as Gilligan and Mary Ann placed an arm around Billy when Gladys turned to gaze lovingly at her mate for the last time. She smiled at him as he smiled back and he held her hand, then leaned over for one last kiss. She closed her eyes, smiling, and took her last breath. The pair of humans hugged Billy as his children wailed and shrieked angrily. Then the whole community was in an uproar, but Billy let out a loud shriek quieting them. He stood up and began beating his chest, grunting, and gesturing for a few moments before he turned to his human friends. Billy placed a hand on Gilligan's shoulder pointing to a large banyan tree and made a gesture for sleeping.

"Are you sure, Billy?"

The ape nodded.

"What about..."

The ape cut him off by squeezing his shoulder and smiled at Mary Ann. He walked away from the pair and picked up Gladys's lifeless body walking into the jungle.

"What did he say?"

"We can sleep in that banyan tree, it'll be safe because they'll protect us."

"Are you sure they can do it?"

"Yes, we are family to them and they always protect their kind."

She wrapped an arm around him, hugging him knowing he was sad about Gladys, and noticed Eliza still sitting away from the group. She motioned for the ape to come closer and Eliza timidly approached the brunette. The farm girl hugged the ape, shocking the creature, but made Eliza and Gilligan grin.

"Thank you for saving me, Eliza, and thank you for helping us."

The ape grunted her appreciation and joined her family.

"I think she likes you."

"Good, because I like all of them, too."

"Let's get some rest."

She agreed and he gave her a piggy-back while he climbed the tree. There was enough room that they could sleep next to each other and Mary Ann rested her head on his shoulder while he rested his head on hers.

* * *

**AN2: **I have to look more into my knowledge of apes, but I'm pretty sure they can express everything that I have just written in this chapter. If not they should because they are one of the closest relative to us.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Thank you to everyone for the reviews and I am just glad you are all enjoying this tale. Trust me this one is not over yet, not by a long shot, no pun intended, but there is still the calm before the storm after this chapter. :) Now, on with chapter 6! Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

The sun was up, apes shrieking, and someone was shaking him.

"Are we at the zoo already, Mom?"

"Gilligan, wake up!"

His eyes snapped open and he was face to face with Maggie. She had been trying to get his attention.

"Is that Maggie?"

He nodded at Mary Ann who seemed worried.

"I think there's trouble."

Maggie nodded.

"Kincaid?" Gilligan asked.

The ape nodded again.

"We gotta move and, Maggie, I want all of you to keep safe."

She went to argue, but he shushed her and looked at his watch.

"We've got four hours left, we'll be able to do it."

Maggie didn't argue as Gilligan jumped down from the tree and gazed up at Mary Ann. He reached out his hands to catch her, but she was hesitant when she heard more shrieking and then a gunshot. Everyone momentarily froze as the pair turned more than just a whiter shade of pale. She quickly glanced at the tree that now had a bullet hole in it and jumped into Gilligan's arms. He ran as fast as he could while carrying her, but knew a few of the apes would confuse Kincaid. He could hear her crying, it was another close call and he was determined to keep her safe as he thought of going back to the waterfall, but it was too far away. They were close to the munitions pit when he thought he had killed everyone, but how would they get back out? The rope wasn't attached anymore, it had worn off over time. He could have Mary Ann stand on his shoulders, but remembered she injured her ankle. He stopped for a minute and adjusted her that he was carrying her over his shoulder.

"If you see Kincaid let me know, okay?"

"You'll know if I spot him."

He took off again trying to locate a good hiding spot for the remainder of their time.

* * *

Those damn apes, he'd kill every last one of them if he had time, but he didn't want to waste any more ammunition. He grinned when he realized why the apes were being insufferable, one of his prey was injured which would slow them down. It must be the farm girl and he laughed knowingly, it was when she barely escaped his clutches that she must've injured an ankle or something to impede her from running. He knew that the young sailor wouldn't leave her unprotected and must've had his ape friends help out which was smart on his part, but would not help him for long especially if he had to kill these hairy beasts to get to the pair. Now that she was hurt he might be able to get both of them after all and followed their trail. He was unhappy that he missed the brunette, she was in his cross-hairs, but an ape had shoved his gun making him miss. By the time he aimed again they had taken off into the jungle and became a giant red blur. Time was running out for them and so were their hiding spots.

* * *

They entered a cave, it was the one where he had found the caveman tablets, and he set her down. He was exhausted from carrying her and she requested that he stop running. He plopped down next to her and greedily drank water from the canteen. He handed it to her and she drank a little, but not much since he was the one carrying her around. She wished she had watched where she had been going, but she had been panicking which trumped rationale.

"I'll be back."

She glanced up at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Breakfast."

"Be careful."

"I promise."

He cautiously exited the cave and she sighed in concern as well as a little frustration. She was a little hungry, but she didn't want him to risk his life. She just wanted to sit here and wait for time to expire, but she knew once they ate they'd have to move again, yet she wondered if she could convince him to take a brief nap if she stood watch.

* * *

Two hours left as she sat near the mouth of the cave and stared down at him, smiling. His head in her lap, snoring lightly, as she ran her fingers through his hair, he looked peaceful. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead when she heard rustling coming from the bushes. She didn't have to wake him, his eyes had snapped open, and he was on his knees. Kincaid was nosing around and he motioned for Mary Ann to quietly follow. They crawled out of the cave under the cover of the high grass and when Gilligan felt it safe he crouched in front of her. She wrapped her limbs around him as he piggy-backed her through the jungle and Kincaid heard them, chasing them mercilessly. They would not rest, he wouldn't let them. He had run out of ideas and wasn't sure where to hide, but he had to keep Mary Ann protected at all costs even from how he felt which at this moment was terrified. He would go back to his ape friends, but didn't want them to get hurt either especially after losing Gladys even though he knew they were capable of ripping Kincaid's limbs off which he didn't want the hunter to experience because Gilligan didn't believe in that and hoped that the justice system back home would deal with this man somehow. Right now he needed to focus on losing Kincaid and trying to find a safe place to hide.

* * *

Mrs. Howell had quite enough of these rugged accommodations and stood up going towards the bamboo prison door. She realized by the construction of it she could easily release herself and was inwardly cursing herself that they wasted time sitting around when they could've helped their friends out. She untied the vine and strolled out, but was stopped by Ramoo. The others heard her conversing with the native and watched to make sure she didn't get hurt.

"Oh, poo!"

She strolled away from him as he raised his spear, but the Skipper and Professor refrained him. Mr. Howell caught up with his wife, kissing her cheek.

"You were magnificent, darling."

"Thank you, Thurston, but I couldn't be cooped up any longer."

"Must be cave fever."

"That's silly, darling."

They tied Ramoo up as the Skipper ordered the Howells and Ginger to stay put in their huts while he and the Professor searched for the pair, if there was still a pair. Before they left the group they made sure there was an escape plan if Kincaid should come back to the hut area or if the pair should wander back. Ginger hugged and kissed the Professor on the cheek, fearful of what could happen out there before waving them off as she assumed watch at the window.

* * *

Fifteen minutes remained as Gilligan entered a clearing with Mary Ann still clutching him and she made him put her down. They were close to camp as she leaned against a tree and he drank from the canteen and offered it to her.

"No, you need it more."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For panicking."

"I would've probably done the same thing."

"Maybe, but you wouldn't have hurt your ankle."

"Maybe, but if I did I don't think you'd be able to carry me."

"You probably weigh as much as me, I could easily carry you if I had to."

"You may have to," said a voice.

They heard his voice as he emerged and Mary Ann hugged Gilligan who was preparing to scoop her up.

"You're trapped now."

"Not necessarily."

"You run now and it'll be easy to shoot you since you've got a load to carry."

Kincaid stared pointedly at the brunette and the young sailor pulled her closer, hiding her to protect her. Gilligan gazed at his watch and was going to try to stall since time was almost up. He smiled down at Mary Ann bravely and placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips. She kissed back as tears ran down her cheeks knowing what he was about to do and he moved into the center of the clearing to face down Kincaid.

"Sacrificing yourself will not save her life."

"Maybe not, but at least I'm not a coward like you."

The man threw his head back and laughed jovially at the young man standing up to him.

"Killing innocent creatures for what purpose?"

"It's the thrill of the game, you wouldn't understand."

"No, I wouldn't, but I see the destruction it causes."

"Upset I killed your monkey friend?"

"She was family to me and what you don't understand is she had a husband as well as three young children that now are motherless! Do you know what it's like to grow up without a parent?"

"I could care less about a dead monkey and its family, they are nothing but easy trophies."

"What about a human? Are you really going to kill us knowing we have families and are part of a family on this island?"

"Your life means nothing to me. Are those your final words?"

"No."

He stared longingly into Mary Ann's eyes.

"I love you."

Her jaw dropped in shock and Kincaid raised his gun, aiming.

"How sweet and redundant."

Gilligan faced his fate when Kincaid's alarm went off. He sighed in relief, but Kincaid kept the gun steady on his quarry. He wasn't going to abide by his word and Mary Ann realized her worst fear was coming true. Everything moved in slow motion as she knew what had to be done. Kincaid pulled the trigger, Gilligan's grin wiped off his face, and then a force knocked him to the ground. Kincaid grinned triumphantly, but then realized he had missed the sailor, how in the hell did these narrow misses keep happening? He gazed down where Gilligan lay flat on his back and a certain brunette was on top covering his body. She was sobbing into his chest and clutching to his shirt for fear if she let go he'd vanish.

"I love you, too."

He wrapped his arms around her as he felt her tears wet his shirt and he kissed the top of her head. He noticed Kincaid was aiming his gun again and this time at the back of Mary Ann's head. He couldn't move quick enough, but to his amazement the Professor and Skipper came barreling at the hunter followed by all his ape friends. The Skipper grabbed Kincaid into a bear hug from behind while the Professor yanked the gun from his hands and Charlie knocked the hunter over the head with a coconut after he clambered up onto the Skipper's shoulders. He fell unconscious and the Skipper dropped the madman to help his friends up. Gilligan sat up with Mary Ann still clinging to him and crying quietly.

"How did you find us?"

"Your ape friends led us here," the Professor answered.

He stared at them, smiled, and nodded. They understood and went back to their homes, satisfied that their friend would be okay. The Skipper got down on his knees and hugged the two Castaways.

"Oh, little buddy, I'm so glad you're alive! We thought Kincaid had shot you leaving poor Mary Ann to survive by herself."

"How do you figure that, Skipper?"

"We were woken up by gunshots, screaming, and then Mary Ann crying out for you. We figured he killed you and that Mary Ann was the only one left."

The brunette clung to him tighter at the Skipper's words knowing that could've happened.

"Is that true, Professor?"

"Yes, Gilligan, we feared the worst, but are ecstatic that you are both safe and alive."

"He killed Gladys, those must've been the gunshots and screams you heard. She saved our lives."

They didn't say anything and helped the two up, but Mary Ann cried out in pain falling to her knees. Without missing a beat Gilligan scooped her up and began carrying her back to camp with the Professor following while the Skipper guarded Kincaid.

"Did you re-injure your ankle?"

"I think I made it worse."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"He didn't keep his word."

"You could've gotten hurt like Gladys."

"It was a risk I was willing to take. I meant what I said."

"I did too."

"That's why I tackled you."

"Remind me not to play football with you unless we're on the same team."

She giggled.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, but you knocked the wind out of me."

"Sorry about that, but it was necessary."

They entered the camp as he set her down in a chair and sat next to her while the Professor let the others know before he went to release Ramoo. The others ran to them overjoyed and began hugging them.

* * *

Later, Ramoo was taking off with an unconscious Kincaid and the Skipper had fought the native to keep the gun, but Ramoo was stronger as he hit him with the butt of the gun. The Professor and Skipper watched the helicopter until it was out of sight.

"This is one time I hope we don't get rescued."

"I couldn't agree more, Skipper."

"I just hope those two will be okay."

"They'll be fine, but it might take some time before they are their normal selves. They've endured a lot together."

"I just want things to go back to what they were before Kincaid showed up."

"They will, just give it time, Skipper."

He patted the man on the back as they went back to camp where the Howells and Ginger were setting up for a party.

"Where's Gilligan and Mary Ann?"

"Gilligan is taking a shower and Mary Ann is in our hut taking a bath. Gilligan insisted she use his tub because she injured her ankle."

"Will you let me know when she's finished, Ginger, so I can examine her ankle?"

"Sure, Professor."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **I really appreciate all the reviews, thank you so much! :) Sorry this update took so long, my hubby was hogging the laptop, but that's okay because I was able to get more writing done. :) Now, on with the chapter, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own any of these characters they lovingly belong to Sherwood Schwartz.

* * *

The Professor was examining Mary Ann's ankle with Ginger watching.

"You'll need to stay off it for a couple days."

The young woman rubbed her ankle.

"How bad is it?"

"Just a small sprain."

"Thank you, Professor, can you get Gilligan for me?"

"Ginger and I can help you to the table."

"Yeah, here, take my arm."

The actress stuck her arm out for her to link with and the brunette smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you, but I want Gilligan."

Ginger smirked as she glanced at the Professor and then dragged him out of the hut. The redhead shouted for Gilligan and a few minutes later he appeared in the doorway.

"You needed me, Mary Ann?"

"Can you help me to the table?"

"Sure, are you okay?"

"Professor says I have to stay off my feet for a couple days because I have a small sprain."

"Well, until you're better I am at your service, my lady."

He bowed to her and she giggled at his charm.

"Thank you, Gilligan."

They grinned and he scooped her up into his arms. He carried her out to the table and set her down on the bench while the others secretly smiled at the pair. Ginger with the help of the Professor brought lunch to the table and the Howells brought a bottle of their finest champagne. Skipper seated himself at the head of the table licking his lips at the juicy lobster in the middle of the table.

"How about a toast before we eat?"

"Good idea, Lovey."

Mr. Howell stood to open the bottle of bubbly and when the cork popped there was a surprised yelp. Ginger had been pushed off the bench onto the ground, Gilligan was halfway to the jungle foliage crawling since he tripped over the bench when he went to run, and Mary Ann was under the table shaking and hugging herself. The others glanced at each other concerned for the youngest Castaways and Ginger along with Gilligan sat back on the bench, but Mary Ann wouldn't come out of hiding.

"I'm sorry, Ginger, it was instinct."

"It's okay, Gilligan."

She smiled at him and he returned it, but frowned as Mary Ann clutched his leg. He gazed down at her, cowering, and his heart went out to her knowing he wasn't the only one that was still fearful.

"It's okay, Mary Ann, it's safe."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

She tentatively came out of hiding and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry, everyone, I'm still scared."

"We understand, dear," Mrs. Howell said.

The brunette gave her a small smile and Mr. Howell proceeded to pour everyone some champagne.

"A toast to Gilligan and Mary Ann for their bravery, daring, and cunning."

They all raised their coconut or bamboo glasses to Mr. Howell's words, clinked them, and drank the bubbly. They began to enjoy their meal and laugh with the exception of the youngest two. This didn't go unnoticed by the Skipper, but he said nothing knowing that they now had to deal with the aftermath of the hunt. The two ate hungrily though, but never said a word unless it was a one word answer.

* * *

Later, Gilligan was whittling while Mary Ann caught up on the sewing when the Skipper came back to camp with an armful of fruit.

"Oh, little buddy, are you going to help me pick coconuts today?"

"No, Skipper."

"And why not?"

"I'm busy."

"You don't look busy."

"I'm busy, Skipper."

"Whittling is more important than picking coconuts?"

Gilligan suddenly glared up at the Skipper who only glared back.

"Gilligan, I order you to pick coconuts, now go do it!"

"No!"

"Gilligan, I'm warning you!"

"No!"

"GILLIGAN!"

"NO!"

"Stop it!"

They turned to Mary Ann who was frowning, a little angry herself, and she motioned for the young sailor to come hither. He bent down as she whispered into his ear and he nodded.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and he swiftly kissed her cheek before entering the supply hut grabbing the machete. He scowled at the Skipper briefly before heading into the jungle with a basket to put the coconuts in and the captain gazed at Mary Ann in disbelief.

"How did you get him to do it?"

"I asked him nicely, you should try it some time."

"Mary Ann..."

"You should also respect if he doesn't want to do it because you work him to death when you hardly do a thing. Maybe if you did a little more work I wouldn't always be repairing your pants."

He was taken aback by her statement and excused himself to talk with the Professor. He entered his hut where the Professor looked up from his book and smiled at the sea dog.

"Skipper, can I help you with anything?"

"I'll say you can, I think those two need an attitude adjustment."

The intellect gave him a questioning expression and the Skipper elaborated on what had happened.

"Skipper, they've been through a traumatic experience, it's only natural they lash out a little. Can you blame Gilligan for not wanting to go back into the jungle where he was hunted? He could be afraid that Kincaid might pop out at any moment and shoot him."

"What about Mary Ann?"

"She was trying to protect him and lashing out at you was all she could do. We don't know what they went through."

"Eventually they have to talk about it."

"Yes, but you have to give them time, you can't force it."

"I'm worried about them."

"We all are, Skipper, but things will get back to normal. I'll keep watch for signs of PTSD."

"PTSD?"

The Skipper scratched his head and the Professor only grinned at his friend knowingly.

"Post-traumatic stress disorder otherwise known as shell shock or battle fatigue."

"Thanks for clearing that up, Professor."

He left and went back into the jungle to gather more fruit as well as find his little buddy.

* * *

Gilligan was getting ready to gather the coconuts he chopped down when he heard rustling in the bushes and ducked down when he realized who it was. He stood up and let out the breath he had been holding.

"Gilligan, little buddy, there you are!"

"Hiya, Skipper."

He began picking up the coconuts and the Skipper went to help.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay, Skipper."

"No, it's not, I should've realized that you may be afraid."

"Thanks, but that's not the reason I didn't want to pick coconuts."

"It's not?"

"Well, maybe a little, but I promised Mary Ann I'd be there if she needed me. I don't like breaking my promises and I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I didn't want to leave her."

"I understand, little buddy, how about you take the rest of the week off."

"I can't do that, but I'll take as much time as needed until Mary Ann's ankle heals before going back to chores."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded as the Skipper picked up the basket full of coconuts.

"Well, then, let's get back to camp, you've done enough today, little buddy."

Gilligan smiled and they went back to the camp.

* * *

When they returned Mary Ann was still at the table, but now mixing ingredients preparing dinner and telling Ginger how long to cook everything. She was taking notes and they glanced up when they heard the men. They smiled and Mary Ann gestured to the Skipper.

"Do you need any help, girls?"

"No, Skipper, but I want to apologize for earlier."

"It's okay, Mary Ann, I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes, Gilligan made a promise to you and I made him break it, but he is yours until you can get back on your feet."

"Thank you, but I still shouldn't have lashed out at you."

"It's okay, now let's forget it ever happened. Is there anything we can do, ladies?"

She gave him a small smile full of gratitude for his forgiveness.

"Not at the moment," Ginger replied.

"You've got everything, Ginger?" Mary Ann asked.

"Yes, I just hope it turns out okay."

"You'll do fine."

The redhead took the food and went to fix dinner while the Skipper put the fruit away in the food locker of the supply hut. Gilligan sat next to Mary Ann and she hugged him.

"Are you okay? You weren't afraid, were you?"

"I'm fine and I was a little scared, but I can't remain afraid of it or I'll never be able to do my chores. It's like riding a bike, if you fall off you get back on like it never happened or is that when you fall off a horse?"

The brunette giggled.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you rub my ankle and tell me a story until dinner?"

He grinned and picked her up, carrying her to a lounger. She relaxed as he gently began rubbing her ankle and she sighed in content.

"Which story do you want to hear?"

"Surprise me."

He thought for a moment and then grinned.

"Alright, well, when I was little I was actually afraid of water."

"Really, but you are so at home on the water."

"I know, but when I was younger I was scared."

"Why?"

"My brother told me that the minute I get into the ocean I'd turn into a fish and get eaten."

She laughed.

"He was always trying to scare me with his stories, but I was also afraid of drowning. I had just learned how to swim and the ocean was huge, you could easily get pulled under. My mom was disappointed that I never played in the ocean when we were on vacation, but I promised her some day I would. I wanted to be sure I was strong enough. I became obsessed with it, took advanced swimming lessons and was even on the swim team in high school, we won finals four years in a row. It was only natural for me to join the Navy and when I enlisted after graduating I was allowed to have my family up for a week before I was to be an official sailor. I was stationed at Honolulu and the first day there with my family we went to the beach. My brother, sister, and her fiance ran in, splashing each other, and my mom looked at me. I grinned, picked her up, and threw her into the water then splashed her. My dad came in not wanting to miss the fun and we had a splash war. I kept my promise and I knew my mom was proud of me."

"I'm sure she was always proud of you, Gilligan."

"Probably, but I think I made her prouder that day."

She smiled and took his hands in hers.

"Thank you, Gilligan, I believe that helped the pain."

"You're welcome, Mary Ann."

She relaxed back into the lounger as he went to get a deck of cards to keep her entertained while they waited for dinner.

* * *

In the middle of the night Ginger was awakened by Mary Ann's crying. She tried to wake her up and the more she tried the more the brunette panicked in her sleep. She screamed and then called for him before waking on her own. For a second she didn't recognize the redhead and she tried to escape, rolling off her bed and began crawling away with Ginger trying to help her as she cried out for Gilligan. He appeared suddenly and picked her up as she hugged him close. He sat down with her in his lap and she sobbed into his chest.

"You're really alive?"

"I'm fine."

"I thought he killed you."

"He didn't because you saved my life."

"But..."

"You were having a nightmare."

"I'm scared, Gilligan."

"I'm here now."

"Stay with me, please."

He glanced at Ginger who only nodded her approval knowing he wouldn't try anything, he was a real gentleman. She stood up, placing all her weight on one foot, and made him get up. She laid down and she beckoned to him with open arms. He laid down next to her, enfolding her in his arms as she softly cried into his chest and he placed a tender kiss on her lips. She kissed back and snuggled closer as tears still fell from her eyes. They fell asleep that way, holding each other tight as if the one would disappear and never come back. This did not go unnoticed by Ginger who was concerned for her friend and wondered what had gone on in that jungle. Every now and again you could hear Mary Ann whimper in her sleep and in his slumber would squeeze her tighter to reassure her.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Thank you again for all the beautiful reviews, they are really appreciated. Also, I would like to add that since this is an AU story that I kind of rewrote a little history by moving a certain episode before The Hunter episode. I realized that it took place many episodes after The Hunter, but for the purposes of this story I wanted it beforehand. Anyways, enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** As usual I do not own any of these characters except all the ape babies. :)

* * *

In the morning Ginger awoke to someone lightly snoring and smiled at the sight in front of her. He still held her firmly in his arms and noticed the silly grin on her friend's face as she slept. It was the happiest she had seen her since Kincaid hunted them down. She respected her friend to not inquire what happened, but could tell how scared she had become like she was waiting for him to come back and shoot her. Ginger went behind their privacy screen and changed into her lime green dress. She sat in front of the vanity sweeping her hair up and putting on her make-up before leaving the hut to make breakfast. After a few minutes, Mary Ann woke up and felt his arm around her. She inwardly sighed as she stared at his sleeping face and smiled as he snored. He was her hero and she felt safer with him by her side as she hugged him, then nudged him awake. He mumbled something and went to roll over, but rolled them out of the bed. She cried out in surprise which woke him up and he noticed he was on the floor, but he was sitting on top of Mary Ann. He immediately jumped up seeing at what position he had been in and began blushing.

"I'm sorry, Mary Ann."

He helped her sit up.

"It's okay, Gilligan."

She tried to stand, but he picked her up knowing that she wanted to get dressed and placed her in a chair that sat behind the screen. Ginger had been kind enough to hang Mary Ann's clothes over it and Gilligan handed them to her tentatively making his cheeks flush. Even though she was behind the screen he still turned his back until she called to him that she was decent. She was wearing her red gingham dress again, it was easier for her to wear dresses until her ankle healed which also meant no shoes and he picked her up setting her in front of the vanity. He watched in fascination as she brushed her hair into pigtails and tied ribbons in them. She was about to put make-up on and he stopped her.

"You don't need that stuff, you look pretty without it."

She smiled and blushed.

"Thank you, Gilligan."

"Besides, I think breakfast might be ready."

He scooped her up and carried her to the table just as the Professor began setting the table. The Skipper seemed a bit surprised that his little buddy had spent all night in the girls' hut, but to still be there in the morning, he shook his head hoping nothing happened. They all took their seats as Ginger served them their breakfast and then served herself. They ate quietly until Ginger broke the silence.

"Here, Gilligan, I made this for you."

She handed him a covered plate and was surprised to see a guava jelly filled doughnut when he lifted the lid.

"Thanks, Ginger, but you didn't have to."

"It's for what you did last night."

"Yes, thank you, Gilligan," Mary Ann said.

The Skipper nearly choked on his scrambled turtle eggs and they all turned to him.

"It was no big deal, girls."

He grinned and ate his doughnut while the Skipper gazed at his little buddy in shock. Gilligan glanced up and noticed his big buddy staring at him.

"Skipper, are you alright?"

"Yes, little buddy, what about you?"

"I'm a little sore because Mary Ann's bed is somewhat uncomfortable."

They all seemed to choke on their breakfast at his statement except the girls who only grinned at each other now realizing what they all thought was going on.

"Oh, really, Gilligan, and you're not even married yet."

"What does marriage have to do with Mary Ann's bed, Mrs. Howell?"

She looked scandalized and felt faint as she brought her fan out to cool herself.

"The dear boy finally achieved his sailor's blood," Mr. Howell remarked.

"Sailor's blood?"

The girls were trying to suppress their giggles.

"What Mr. Howell is trying to say, little buddy, is that you and the girls, well, had a little fun last night."

"We didn't have fun, Skipper."

He smiled in relief.

"We just slept together."

Mrs. Howell fainted into her husband's shoulder, the men began choking, and the girls laughed while Gilligan scratched his head wondering what he said to make them act weird. Mary Ann saw his confusion and whispered into his ear what the others thought was going on. His eyes widened, but then he laughed as he turned to his big buddy and shook his head.

"Such naughty thoughts, Skipper."

"What am I supposed to think when you're not in your hammock in the morning and see you emerge out of the girls' hut?"

"Mary Ann had a nightmare, couldn't you hear her screaming?"

He shook his head.

"Was I that loud, Gilligan?"

"I thought for a minute Kincaid had come back and was hurting you."

"It was a pretty bad nightmare by the looks of it because she didn't know me and I was grateful when Gilligan showed up. I didn't know what to do, Mary Ann, I couldn't comfort you because the more I tried to help the more you panicked in your sleep."

The brunette threw her friend an apologetic glance.

"Besides, she asked me to stay and I wasn't about to break my promise," Gilligan piped up.

All eyes bore into Mary Ann's eyes and she bowed her head.

"I was frightened. I thought..."

They realized she had been dreaming of Kincaid and stopped their questioning.

"Why didn't you leave before Ginger awoke?" the Skipper asked.

"Yes, Gilligan, it isn't proper to be in the same room when a lady is changing unless, of course, you're married."

"Ginger was already gone when I woke up, Mrs. Howell, and Mary Ann needed my help."

"I think I'm going to faint again, Thurston."

"She needed help to the chair behind the changing screen and help handing her clothes before she dressed. I even turned my back, Mrs. Howell, I didn't see anything, honest."

The girls were chuckling as everyone else sighed in relief.

"Although, it's not like I haven't seen a woman naked before."

Everyone choked on either their food or their coconut milk.

"Gilligan, you didn't spy on us at the waterfall, did you?"

"Of course not, Ginger."

"Then when have you ever seen a woman naked?"

"Remember, Skipper, in the Navy some of the guys had those magazines they weren't supposed to have."

The captain turned a bright red and nodded.

"Well, one of the guys showed it to me and she was gorgeous, but I still think she'd be prettier with her clothes on. I mean, who wants to go around naked all the time and then have your picture taken for the whole world to see? If I was her boyfriend I'd be jealous that other guys were staring at her, isn't she supposed to be showing her assets only to her boyfriend or husband?"

"I suppose so," the Skipper croaked out.

Everyone had turned red as Gilligan looked to the Howells.

"What do you think, Mr. and Mrs. Howell?"

"I agree with you, dear boy, it isn't proper," said Mrs. Howell.

After his confession they finished their meal in silence and then left to do their own things.

* * *

Mary Ann sat in the lounger bored to death, how did the Howells do this everyday? She sighed in frustration and wished she had made Gilligan stay, but she told him she'd be fine if he went fishing and if he stayed she was half tempted to ask him if he was telling the truth about him not spying on them at the waterfall. She noticed he had answered Ginger quickly and had a secretive grin. She heard rustling coming from the jungle and she cowered readying to call out to him or crawl away or both, but realized it was Eliza and she let out the breath she had been holding.

"Eliza, you scared me."

The ape bowed her head.

"Are you looking for Gilligan?"

She shook her head.

"You came to see me?"

She nodded.

"Well, I am bored because I have to stay off my feet. What are you up to? Do you need help?"

The ape gestured, but she didn't understand and before she knew it Eliza was taking off with her. She was concerned that something happened to Gilligan or one of the other apes. When they arrived at the ape community Eliza set Mary Ann down and pointed to the three young apes who were depressed. The others had tried to cheer them up, but they huddled close together and sat there. Eliza called to them and gestured to Mary Ann. The siblings perked up and ran to her, hugging her. The brunette was surprised by this, but smiled at them.

"I didn't realize I would be missed."

They made grunts as if to say they missed her because she was family to them.

"I missed you, too, but listen little ones I know you're sad about your mom. She was wonderful for an ape and she saved our lives which we will forever be grateful for, but you guys can't stay in one spot forever. I know it will take time to grieve the loss of your mom, but she wouldn't want you to dwell on it, would she?"

They shook their heads.

"It's okay to be happy sometimes, just remember she loved you very much and she'd want you to be the best apes you can be."

They smiled at her and then ran off to play. Eliza gestured a thanks and Mary Ann grinned as she watched them play.

"They're lucky, Eliza."

The ape sat down next to her.

"I lost both of my parents when I was a little girl, they still have their father."

Eliza whimpered in sympathy.

"I was staying with my aunt and uncle while my parents were celebrating their anniversary. They never came to pick me up and later that day my aunt received a phone call informing her that my parents were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. I was raised by my aunt and uncle from then on, it was difficult to adjust, but I did it because that's what my parents would want, for me to be happy."

The ape placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded in understanding.

"Thanks for listening and if you need anymore help with them let me know."

Eliza grunted when there was a noise coming from behind them and Mary Ann clutched the ape in fear. Eliza guarded her, but picked up the scent and stood down knowing who it was. He emerged from the jungle and was surprised to see her there.

"Oh, hi, Mary Ann, what are you doing here?"

"Eliza needed my help. What are you doing here, Gilligan?"

"I was checking on Billy and his babies."

The three siblings noticed him and came running, jumping all over him making Mary Ann laugh. He chased them as they played while she and Eliza watched.

* * *

Later, Gilligan gave Mary Ann a piggy-back ride to one of his favorite spots, a clearing with tall grass and flowers where almost every butterfly on earth visited. They laid on their backs as the sky became littered with butterflies and even some dragonflies. They soaked up the beauty that surrounded them and he reached over intertwining his hand with hers. Butterflies arose in her stomach as they smiled at each other and stared back up at the sky.

"Are you okay, Mary Ann?"

"Now that you're here I'm fine, why?"

"You looked sad when I found you with Eliza."

"I told her about what happened to my parents."

"What happened to them?"

"They were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver when I was little."

"I'm sorry I asked."

"Don't be, Gilligan, my experience helped out Gladys's babies."

"I'm still sorry I asked because it made you sad and I don't like it when you're sad."

"Thanks, Gilligan."

She rolled onto her side and leaned over kissing his cheek. He grinned and squeezed her hand.

"By the way, Gilligan, were you telling the truth about not spying on us at the waterfall?"

"Nope."

He had answered nonchalantly and grinning.

"Gilligan!"

"It was an accident, you girls hog that waterfall I had to find my own!"

"And when did you spy on us?"

"Well, it was only you back when you thought you were Ginger and I had to keep an eye on you while Ginger assumed your identity. I didn't know you'd be at the waterfall when I needed to use it, but there you were in your birthday suit and I couldn't look away. I'm sorry for staring, but you were so beautiful, more beautiful than that girl in the magazine. I am sorry, it really was an accident and that's why I had to find a waterfall of my own. Are you mad?"

Their faces had turned crimson, but she squeezed his hand.

"No, I'm not mad and I'm sure it was bound to happen."

"Thanks for not holding it against me."

"Gilligan, I could never be mad at you especially when it was an accident. I think at one point or another we've all seen each other naked by accident."

"Oh yeah? Did you see me?"

"No."

He smiled as she stared back at the sky.

"Yes, you did, I can see it in your eyes."

"No, I didn't see you."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Then why are you blushing?"

She covered her face with her hands trying to hide the flush in her cheeks.

"Because I saw someone else and I'm embarrassed."

"Who did you see?"

"I'm not telling."

"Come on, Mary Ann, please."

He tried prying her hands away from her face, but she wriggled away from him.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

She peered from behind her hands and shook her head. He smiled mischievously as he straddled her and began tickling her stomach. She giggled and tried to fend him off, but he wouldn't relent.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

He tickled under her armpits and she laughed uncontrollably.

"Tell me!"

"Never!"

He then tickled her neck which was one of her most ticklish spots and she laughed until her belly hurt.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Okay, okay, stop!"

He relented, but didn't move and she gazed up at him.

"It was the Skipper."

He rolled off her and laughed until he couldn't breathe.

"Don't you dare breathe a word to him."

"I won't, I promise. When did this happen?"

"It was when we came back from that mad scientist's island."

"The guy who switched our bodies?"

"Yeah, anyways, I felt weird being in the Professor's body and him in mine so I thought a nice relaxing shower underneath the waterfall might help. I was halfway there and noticed the Skipper getting in. I've never seen a naked man before and I turned running back to camp."

Gilligan chuckled at her story.

"And I thought I was shy."

"Oh, Gilligan, I think of the Skipper like an uncle."

He giggled and she sat up watching him before she tickled him. They had a tickle fight until they were both breathless and laid on their backs gazing up at the sky again watching the butterflies flutter freely.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Again thank you for all your reviews they are appreciated and loved. A bit of a warning that there is some graphic detail in the beginning of this chapter, but it shouldn't be too bad. Try to enjoy this chapter, I know it won't be easy.

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Sherwood Schwartz.

* * *

In the middle of the night a boat rowed ashore and the man that got out grinned evilly as he headed towards the cluster of huts. He approached silently and unsheathed his hunting knife as he entered the first hut, smiling at who he saw sleeping. He savored this moment watching his quarry snore in his hammock and wordlessly slit the Skipper's throat before moving to the sailor in the white cap.

"Finally, you're mine."

Gilligan mumbled something in his sleep and the man quickly slit his throat as he chuckled.

"Sweet dreams forever."

He moved to the next hut and found the women asleep, well, one of them was because the other half of his quarry was awake. He could sense her fear and he laughed. She jumped and sat up noticing he filled the entire hut with his dark presence.

"Ginger, wake up!"

The redhead didn't stir.

"Ginger, please, wake up!"

The man advanced on the actress.

"Ginger!"

He grinned wickedly at the brunette as he kissed the redhead's cheek and she caught the glint of the blade off the light of the moon.

"GINGER!"

Too late, he slit her throat as she slept peacefully and now he turned to Mary Ann who backed up until she fell off her bed. Her eyes darted around for escape, but she had backed herself into a corner and now he hovered over her.

"GILLIGAN!"

He let her scream his name in vain.

"He's dead."

"No, you're lying!"

He threw his bloodstained white cap at her and she cried, hugging it to her. He raised the bloody knife to her and she put her arms up to defend herself as she pleaded for someone to save her.

* * *

She awoke crying and screaming, rolling off her bed as she was trying to defend herself. She noticed a figure looming and she cowered as it came closer. She crawled under her bed not knowing what to do as she curled up into a fetal position and the figure crouched down reaching out to her, but she backed up into the wall barely out of reach as she sobbed. Another figure shuffled in and crouched down trying to reach her, but she remained out of reach. Gilligan glanced at Ginger in concern as the rest of the Castaways watched from outside since Mary Ann's screaming had woken them up.

"You weren't kidding, Ginger, this one was a bad one."

"I tried to wake her when she screamed my name, but she was panicking. All I could do was get you and wait for her to wake up, but she hasn't snapped out of it."

He reached out for her again, but she recoiled and whimpered.

"Is she reliving what happened with Kincaid?"

"Maybe."

"What'll we do?"

"Stand back, I have an idea."

Ginger got up and moved towards the door as Gilligan got on his knees. He got underneath the bed as Mary Ann screamed and he slowly pulled her out as she struggled to be free from his grip. He scooped her up as she beat her fists against him and he nodded to Ginger to open the door. He carried her to the shower and the Skipper understood what his little buddy was up to. He held her under the bucket and the Skipper pulled the cord making cold water dump on the pair. She yelped in surprise and clutched onto Gilligan as she sputtered water from her lips.

"Gilligan, what are we doing out here and why are we wet?"

"I'll tell you after we change into dry clothes."

He carried her out of the shower and she noticed the others waiting in anticipation. She gazed up at him and realized what had happened as she buried her face into his chest. He carried her back into her hut and set her down in the chair behind the privacy screen before exiting to his hut to change. Ginger went in and helped her friend change into another shirt the Professor had given the girls to sleep in. Gilligan returned and the others went back to bed knowing Mary Ann would be okay now. Ginger had helped Mary Ann to the bed by letting her use her as a crutch and Gilligan entered.

"Do you want some privacy?"

"No, you can stay, Ginger."

"Okay, but if he gets frisky I'm throwing him out."

They laughed and Ginger rolled over facing the wall. He sat down on her bed and hugged her close to him.

"What happened, Gilligan?"

"You had a pretty bad nightmare waking everyone up that you didn't even recognize Ginger or me."

"I didn't?"

"Nope, even though you were awake."

"I probably thought I was still dreaming."

"You were hiding under your bed and wouldn't let anyone get near you. I had to pull you out of there with you beating me up."

"I'm sorry, Gilligan."

She hugged him to make up for hitting him.

"It's okay, just remind me never to anger you because you throw some pretty good punches for a girl."

Ginger suppressed her giggles as she eavesdropped on the pair and Mary Ann giggled.

"I am truly sorry for scaring all of you."

"We understand."

"I just wish I could turn it off."

"I know what you mean."

She stared at him expectantly.

"I'm having nightmares of Kincaid, too."

"You are?"

"I dream that he finds us and..."

He can't bring himself to say it and she understands as she hugs him.

"I've been dreaming he comes back and he finishes the hunt. He does it while we're sleeping and helpless."

"He'll never come back."

"How do you know? He was determined to kill us even when time was up."

"I don't know, but I have a feeling he wouldn't dare come back because of embarrassment since he couldn't shoot us. Remember, he said he never missed, he always won."

"He could've cheated."

"I don't think so, but it doesn't matter he's gone and never coming back."

He squeezed her tight to reassure her.

"Will you stay with me again?"

"Of course."

"And try not to roll us off the bed like what you did this morning."

He chuckled as she laid down and scooted over making room for him. He laid down beside her, wrapping his arms around her protectively and she snuggled into him resting her head near his heart. She smiled, drifting off into sleep feeling his lips kiss her forehead and his fingers running through her hair.

"I love you, Gilligan."

It had been barely audible, but he heard it.

"I love you, too."

He whispered it in her ear and she grinned as did Ginger who was still awake.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Sorry, for the slow update and again thank you to all the reviews, I apologize if I haven't personally gotten back to you. I have been a bit busy with a GI music vid and giving my muse a little vacation by playing my virtual villagers games. LOL! Still stuck on an island trying to survive, maybe my muse didn't really go on vacation. :) Anyways, here is the latest chapter and enjoy. I always appreciate the feedback. :)

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters are mine except for the baby apes.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Mary Ann was able to get back to her chores, but hated doing laundry by herself and would have Gilligan help her, yet if he was busy she'd have Ginger help. Her nightmares persisted, but Gilligan was always there every night, well, almost every night if he didn't forget. If he forgot she'd wake everyone up with her screaming or she'd awaken before that happened and go into his hut. She climbed into his hammock and snuggled close to him. The first time she did that she almost toppled them out of it because she had startled him, but when he realized it was her, he had grinned in relief. He had offered to go back to her hut, but she didn't want to. They had scared the Skipper that morning since he wasn't expecting the farm girl to be sleeping in Gilligan's hammock, but it soon became habit, he was either sleeping in the girls' hut or she was sleeping in the boys' hut. It happened to be that morning she was sleeping in Gilligan's arms in his hammock when the Skipper awoke and washed his face before leaving to collect firewood. He bumped into the Professor and apologized.

"You've been distracted lately, Skipper."

"It's Mary Ann."

"She's in his hammock again?"

The Skipper nodded.

"We're going to have to do something about it."

"Like what, Professor?"

"Get them to open up about what happened or build them their own hut."

"Build them their own hut? They're not even married let alone dating, Professor."

"I know, but it seems to be distracting you and Ginger from getting a normal night's rest."

"How is it effecting, Ginger?"

"She tries to stay awake when they talk and she's found out a few interesting tidbits, but I'll discuss that with you later."

He had noticed Mary Ann going back to her hut and Gilligan emerging, stretching. He saw the two men and smiled, joining them.

"Hi, Skipper. Hi, Professor. What's going on?"

"Nothing, but how about you help me collect firewood?"

"Sure, Skipper."

"I'll see you later, Professor."

He followed his first mate into the jungle as the intellect went back into his hut contemplating how he could solve this problem. She was heading towards PTSD if he didn't intervene while Gilligan seemed to be doing okay, but that could be his preoccupation of comforting Mary Ann. They would have to face their fears eventually or they would never be the same again. A knock interrupted his thoughts and he gave the person entrance. He turned to see Ginger who's face betrayed her worries for her friend.

"Any ideas yet?"

"Not yet, Ginger. The only plan of action is to get them to open up about their experience or expose them to the ordeal they suffered."

"Expose?"

"Instead of sitting and talking they'd actually take us out into the jungle showing us how they survived."

"Those are great ideas, Professor, but what about sleeping arrangements? I really don't mind because I'm getting information, but he never stops yammering. How does the Skipper get any sleep?"

He chuckled and she feigned a glare.

"For now let him at least sleep in your hut because it calms Mary Ann. Is she still having nightmares when he's there?"

"I hear her whimper in her sleep, but since Gilligan is there they don't intensify. I am concerned for her even though Gilligan is always there to guard her, but she doesn't like to do anything by herself anymore."

"That's it, Ginger!"

She slightly jumped when he snapped his fingers and quickly moved to where his books were.

"What's it, Professor?"

"I know how we can detach Mary Ann from Gilligan's hip, but we'll have to start tomorrow and if it's a success then maybe a little exposure therapy the day after that!"

She hugged him in excitement for being able to help their friends.

"I want to discuss this with everyone after breakfast with the exception of Mary Ann."

"We'll get Gilligan to keep her busy."

"That would be wise and later we'll clue him in on our plan."

"Good luck with that."

He chuckled at her response and they exited his hut as they went to the table and awaited breakfast noticing Mary Ann setting it.

* * *

Later, everyone gathered back at the table while Gilligan kept Mary Ann occupied. The Professor stood at the head of the table in a thoughtful silence before he addressed the group.

"We've all witnessed the aftermath of what Kincaid wrought."

They nodded.

"Skipper, you've seen shell shock in your brethren during the war?"

"Yes, I have, some never recovered."

"And what happened to those that didn't recover?"

"If it was real bad they were locked away in a mental institute."

The women gasped and Mr. Howell shook his head in pity.

"The point I'm trying to make is that Mary Ann more so than Gilligan is on the path to PTSD."

"PTSD?"

"Post-traumatic stress disorder, Mr. Howell."

"For a moment I thought that was a new stock option."

He chortled at his wit and they all rolled their eyes.

"Mary Ann is dependent on Gilligan, right?"

They all nodded at the Professor.

"I have a plan that may bring back the independent, carefree Mary Ann we know."

He began explaining the details to the others.

* * *

Gilligan and Mary Ann were visiting with the apes. Gilligan was playing with Gladys's and Beatrice's babies while Mary Ann watched, giggling as Charlie sat in her lap clapping. They were playing tag and Gilligan was 'It'. He was chasing them around a tree and Lucy hurriedly climbed up it followed by Gillian. They shrieked in happiness as Gilligan chased Gertrude around who eventually became out of reach as he went after George and Larry. Mary Ann grinned at how he was a child at heart, but that's what she loved about him. He knew how to be a man, a hero in her eyes, and when to be who he was right now, uncomplicated, enjoying the simple pleasures of life. She watched wistfully as he caught George and they wrestled playfully. He would make a great father one day. She wondered what their babies would be like, but she shook her head of the images. They loved each other, that had been apparent for many years until he admitted when he sacrificed himself. How did Gilligan do it? He wasn't afraid to be alone in the jungle after that experience, but he did have the occasional nightmare or sometimes jumped when startled. She wished hers would stop. They were vivid and was sometimes the reason she didn't venture into the jungle without someone. She was afraid Kincaid would return and pop out aiming his gun at her or the other scenario that repeated in her nightmares. She shivered at the thought and went back to daydreaming about their future babies.

It was a nice fantasy to dream about even though they weren't married, heck, they weren't even dating, were they? Nothing had changed all that much with the exception of admissions of love for the other, a little more affection, and he was a bit more protective of her. If this was his idea of dating she didn't mind because he treated her with more respect than the boys she used to date at home. She was a piece of arm candy, a trophy, they didn't care about her feelings, she was a conquest and if they conquered her it was another notch on their belt, but she had been smart enough to not let them go further than kissing on the lips. When they realized that, they broke her heart leaving her to cry into her pillows wondering if she'd ever find someone who would love her for who she was. She was grateful for winning that trip to Hawaii to clear her mind from her latest heartbreak when she had noticed Gilligan for the first time. He was a gentleman, a sweet sailor with boyish charm and she had fallen for him on the spot. Now years later, shipwrecked on this deserted island, he finally admitted his feelings for her and she had been overjoyed, but scared. She couldn't lose him and risked it all for him that day. Her thoughts went back to the fear of Kincaid when a hand waved in front of her eyes.

"You alright, Mary Ann?"

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"Well, how about you come play tag with us."

Charlie moved off her lap and she took Gilligan's hand, standing up as she brushed sand off herself. She grinned at the five young apes and then at Gilligan who tagged her. She laughed at his ploy and chased them around the trees, enjoying herself.

* * *

Later, Gilligan knocked on the Professor's door and was soon given entrance. He entered and sat down at his friend's gesture.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Gilligan, I need you to disappear tomorrow."

"What for?"

"To help Mary Ann."

"What does she need help with?"

"She needs to get better."

"She's sick?!"

"Not really Gilligan."

"Then what's wrong?"

"You."

"Me?!"

He pointed to himself incredulously.

"Yes, Gilligan, she's become dependent on you always being there."

"So?"

"Before Kincaid she wasn't afraid to venture into the jungle alone, but now she clings to you."

"What's your point, Professor?"

"Gilligan, she may suffer from PTSD if this continues."

"PTSD?"

He scratched his head in confusion.

"Shell shock."

"Oh, Skipper told me some of his war buddies suffered from that and told me about one who didn't recover, it was sad because he had a family."

He bowed his head and the intellect folded his arms gazing down at the young sailor.

"Do you want that to be Mary Ann?"

"No, but I don't understand how me disappearing will help her."

"She is living in fear, what kind of life is that?"

"I don't know, Professor."

"It's simple, Ginger will wake you and you hide from Mary Ann for twenty-four hours."

He sighed knowing his friend was right, he was smarter than him anyhow.

"Where will I hide?"

"Somewhere she'd never think to look."

"How about here in your closet?"

"Well..."

"She'd never look in here."

He thought about it and knew the sailor was right, no one really bothered him unless they had a problem.

"Fine, Gilligan, you may stay here for a day, but no matter what do not run to her."

"Will this work?"

"I hope so and I've informed the others not to help her with anything tomorrow."

"Talk about tough love."

"Yes, but we want her to not live in fear."

"I know, Professor, but couldn't we talk about what happened to us?"

"We will, Gilligan, but that's afterwards."

"Okay, you know best."

He left his hut and went to help Mary Ann with the dishes. A few moments later the knowledgeable man heard the brunette shriek in fear from Gilligan startling her and hoped his plan would help her. He re-read the chapter about the disorder in his medical book and was certain this was the best method to begin with for her. He did, however, worry for Gilligan who was open to discussing it and how easily he adjusted, but maybe Mary Ann was his medicine. He wondered if being strong for her had helped conquer his fear even though the young man could be easily startled which would lead him to overreact sometimes and also wondered if he was still having nightmares or had those diminished?

* * *

Gilligan was picking up bamboo plates that had been strewn all over the sandy terrain. For once, it wasn't his fault as he glanced over at Mrs. Howell trying to not only comfort Mary Ann, but her husband as well. He had stumbled upon the aftermath of the scene and had quickened his pace when she shrieked. Plates everywhere, Mr. Howell on the ground from faint, and Mary Ann clutching a knife tightly in defense. He shouted for Mrs. Howell as he dragged the millionaire to his lounger and let his wife attend to him while he slowly approached his friend.

"It's okay, Mary Ann."

She stared him down not backing off, but he could see her shaking. He stepped closer and she backed up a few steps.

"Put it down, it was only Mr. Howell."

He advanced a few more steps and she backed up into the sink. He saw her eyes widen in fear as he inched closer and then stopped. Was she that fearful that Kincaid would come back that she scared herself into delusions? There seemed to be flashes of recognition in her eyes, but it was clouded with fear.

"Please, it's me, Gilligan."

Tears flowed from her eyes and she shook with fear. He moved closer and swiftly grabbed the knife from her hand, tossing it in the sink behind her. He pulled her into an embrace and she sobbed softly into his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"Ssshhh...it's okay."

He was worried about the Professor's plan with this latest incident. How would he stay away from her pleading or her cries of fear? He hoped the man of science knew what he was doing.

"Is Mr. Howell okay?"

He glanced over towards the couple and noticed the wealthy man had recovered from his fainting spell with his wife fawning over him.

"Seems that way."

"I'd better apologize."

"I'll pick up the plates."

She gave him a squeeze before timidly approaching the married couple and Mrs. Howell made her sit in the other lounger now fussing over her. He was brought back to the present as he picked up the last plate and deposited them in the sink. He plopped down on the lounger Mary Ann was occupying and gazed at the Howells.

"So, what happened?"

"She scared me half to death!"

"You?! You could announce your presence, you frightened me!"

"Next time I will!"

Gilligan and Mrs. Howell shook their heads.

"Okay, you scared each other, but how?" Gilligan asked.

"I was washing the dishes when without a word Mr. Howell placed a hand on my shoulder frightening me and made me knock over a stack of clean plates."

"I only wanted to know if you could bake a special cake for me."

"You could've cleared your throat or called out to me!"

"Well, if I had known you'd brandish a knife I would have!"

He clutched his teddy bear that his beloved had brought to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Howell, I felt the need to defend myself."

She bowed her head not meaning to frighten him to the point where he had fainted, but she thought it was Kincaid for the briefest of moments. When she had realized it was the older gentleman, he had lost all color in his face and dropped to the ground. She couldn't move, she was too scared and was grateful that Gilligan had come to her aid, but she hadn't want to let go of her weapon because she felt safer.

"You're forgiven, dear, I do understand."

"Thank you, Mr. Howell."

"I'll remember to not bother you while you're washing the dishes."

They laughed and Mrs. Howell stood motioning for her husband to get up.

"If you need us, we'll be in our hut."

"Okay, Mrs. Howell," Gilligan said.

They watched the couple enter their hut and Gilligan stared back at Mary Ann who was looking at her hands. She was embarrassed and ashamed at how fearful she had become. He cupped her chin forcing her to gaze at him.

"Everything will be okay, I promise."

She believed him as his fingers caressed her cheek and he pressed his lips against hers, locking them in a tender, reassuring kiss. When he pulled away he stood and helped her up.

"Do you want some help finishing the dishes?"

"I'd like that."

"Good because I'm washing."

She giggled as they headed over to the sink and he rolled up his sleeves. He began the chore and when she least expected it he splashed her with water until a water war began. When the dishes were done they were drenched and had to change clothes, but they were grateful for the distraction for different reasons.

* * *

Mary Ann had retired to her hut early that evening and Ginger decided she would keep her company preparing mentally for the next day. Gilligan pulled the Professor aside explaining to him the events that transpired earlier. He furrowed his brow in concern, but patted the young man's back reassuring him this type of therapy would help the farm girl. Gilligan voiced his worries, but the man of science kept reassuring all would go well, yet secretly he was having some doubts. He observed the young sailor wander into the jungle, probably to mull over what he had to do tomorrow. He knew it wouldn't be easy, he could see their friendship had advanced into something deeper after the disaster of Kincaid. Gilligan hadn't been the only one who's relationship had advanced beyond the phase of friendship after the hunt. Ginger had admitted her feelings of love for him that night and he was shocked she had felt the same way he did for her. They decided to hide it from the others until the youngest Castaways were back to their normal selves or at least semi-normal, yet somehow he felt the others knew, it didn't matter, he was overjoyed that he had someone who not only understood him, but who wanted to help. He was a lucky man and retired to his hut to prepare for tomorrow.


End file.
